Project Summary The proposed training program will provide postdoctoral trainees having a strong academic background multidisciplinary training enabling them to pursue academic careers in cardiovascular science. Currently, in its 34th year, this Multidisciplinary Training Program in Cardiovascular Disease has offered qualified candidates holding an M.D. and/or Ph.D. degree, a research and training plan that allows them to succeed in pursuing scientific careers in cardiovascular sciences. Accepted trainees commit for a 2-3 year program containing specific key elements: 1) Provide broad multidisciplinary training approaches to cardiovascular research. This includes attendance a wide range of seminar series, interaction with BUSM and non-BUSM faculty from basic, translational, and clinical areas of cardiovascular research, and participation in specific programs aimed at multidisciplinary collaboration. 2) Attain necessary competencies to successfully conduct cardiovascular research. This includes the development of grant writing skills, paper writing skills, presentation skills, bioethics, training in new technologies, and biostatistics. 3) Conduct a carefully planned and mentored research project under the direction of an established NIH-funded investigator. 4) Be provided solid mentorship and appropriate/ongoing assessment. At the core is a mentorship program that fosters career development. This includes both formal (documented) and informal assessment of a trainees'progress. 5) Availability of clinical research opportunities. Distinguishing features of our program include multiple unique opportunities for translational and clinical training. The goal is to provide these trainees with a multidisciplinary background in cardiovascular science coupled with intensive laboratory/research training in a particular investigational topic;teach trainees critical thinking skills and how to ask relevant and feasible research questions;instill a sense of ethical behavior;and develop effective written and oral communication skills. In summary, the Boston University School of Medicine Multi-Disciplinary Cardiovascular Postdoctoral Training Program has a lengthy tradition of excellence in cardiovascular research and will continue with its core goals of recruiting qualified candidates, commitment to diversity in its trainees including underrepresented minorities, providing outstanding mentorship, and producing experienced independent investigators in basic, translational and clinical cardiovascular science. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative For 34 years, the Multidisciplinary Training Program in Cardiovascular disease has trained individuals for full-time academic careers in the cardiovascular sciences. As cardiovascular disease continues to be the primary cause of death for Americans, development of individuals well trained to understand this rapidly evolving field is crucial to improve public health.